


Castle

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Solas prepared to introduce raw magic to the world and strip it bare, Vyrina Lavellan prepared to protect the world. Templars and Seekers banded together with Mages to create an army against demons and possessed mages who would become too far gone. Avaar informed their spirits and gods of the coming change. Cities built  barricades and bunkers to protect their people. Thedas was prepared. Now the Veil has being torn down, and they will see if their preparation will hold strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was like a warmth spreading from fingertips to her chest, reminiscent of the Anchor’s magic she used to hold in a hand long since gone, as well as the feeling of being present in the fade. Bare feet met the stone cold floor as Vyrina flung herself to her feet, her nightgown falling around her bare legs. She fumbled with the door before managing to get out into the hall, and began running. Hawke’s room was just down the corner, and therefore she would find Fenris there too. She skidded to a stop and banged on their door, her hand shaking.

“Hawke. Hawke! Fenris! Wake up!” She kept shouting until she heard Fenris yell some unfavorable words and thump towards the door. It was flung open to reveal two shirtless and grumpy men. Grabbing Hawke’s wrist, as she knew the elf would not like to be touched, she began dragging him towards Varric’s study where the dwarf would surely still be awake.

“Vyrina? What is-”

“You felt it, didn’t you? And Fenris, I know you felt it. You’re an elf. It’s started- Fen’Harel has started his apocalypse!” She spared barely any time explaining, dropping Hawke’s wrist and knocking on Varric’s door.

“Wanderer, that you?” He had called her Wanderer ever since he learned her true name, Varrine, which translated in Common to from a far away place. 

“Varric! It’s started!” The dwarf started cursing, and hurried to the door, throwing it open in the same fashion that Fenris had.

“Time to send the birds, I suppose?” Fen’Harel might have had his plan to destroy the Veil, but Vyrina had not been sitting around the whole time. Using her status as a Comtesse and her ties to Empress Celene, she played ambassador for herself and called in a few favors to get the news of the impending danger spread throughout Thedas. After a nod to Varric, she dashed back to her room, catching sight of the greening sky. Her hand grabbed at her two necklaces, one Solas’s wolf jaw and the other the crystal from Dorian.

“Dorian. Dorian! Wake up, please be awake!” Vyrina’s voice would be raw by the end of the night, she knew. The Magister was soon on the other end, informing her that he knew of the situation, and had already sent out word to his allies. Vyrina listened in panicked silence as she fastened the crossbow Dagna had made her to replace her arm and lack of bow skills. 

There was shouting from the lower level of Varric’s estate, alerting her that Merril had arrived. It was excited shouting, for the little mage had been waiting for this moment since she knew it would come. Only a few minutes did it take Vyrina to get changed into her armor, which she hadn’t worn in ages. As a Comtesse, she had grown used to the delicate gowns with cloaks to cover her left arm, or lack of it. They always had a Dalish twist, however.

“Vyrina! Ativ is ready to go!” Varric shouted up the stairs. Vyrina swallowed hard, remembering how long ago she had agreed to let Ativ come with her. Ativ, her son, a runaway slave her clan had found when Vyrina was 18, one year before the Conclave. He was just short of 9 then, but is 17 now and wanting to protect his Mamae.

Solas did not know about Ativ, and therefore neither did Fen’Harel. Vyrina had taken to thinking about Solas being separate from the one willing to destroy the world. It was Solas she loved, not the would-be god who does not stop to think of consequences.

She mused over this as she greeted her son and they traveled by Eluvian to Skyhold. She had turned Skyhold into a city since the Inquisition, Josephine able to negotiate Vyrina’s ownership of the hold. She used dwarven expertise to carve out a town in the mountain side, with protection all around, whether it be from invading spirits or invading armies. The Eluvians that her and her companions had managed to salvage were put into use in a grand room that Vyrina and her friends entered now, connecting many various places in Skyhold. 

A messenger ran in moments after they entered, wide-eyed and panicked. “Ser! Your protocols have all been carried out. There is already news of spirits appearing all across Thedas, and some demons.”

“The Dareth Wards?” Vyrina had spent much of her time developing Dareth Wards with Dorian and Dagna. They were to keep out harmful spirits, letting in only the peaceful ones and forcefully ejecting hostile ones. 

“They appear to be holding, Ser.”

“And how, may I ask, is Thedas in general?” 

“Panicking. The Dareth Guards, however, are keeping the peace, and the safety.”

“Good. We shall endure.”


	2. Ativ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post-Tresspasser Solavellan fanfic inspired by Halsey’s Castle.   
> ~~~~  
> While Solas prepared to introduce raw magic to the world and strip it bare, Vyrina Lavellan prepared to protect the world. Templars and Seekers banded together with Mages to create an army against demons and possessed mages who would become too far gone. Avaar informed their spirits and gods of the coming change. Cities built barricades and bunkers to protect their people. Thedas was prepared. Now the Veil has being torn down, and they will see if their preparation will hold strong.   
> ~~~~

**_A year had passed since Fen’Harel had torn down the Veil. It was known amongst the survivors as the Tear- and there were quite a few survivors. Those who had made the pilgrimage to the larger cities survived, but it was harder for those out on their own with no preparation. The Magisters revelled in their new power for a week or so before they were possessed and killed by the Dareth Guard, save for the ones who allowed Dorian to warn and help them. Dorian was technically in charge of the Imperium for the time being, being the one who arranged the things to keep them safe.  
The dwarves, much to Dagna’s excitement, were regaining the magic that was long since lost. Elves had all regained their magic as well- much to Fenris’s dismay. The Chantry was standing on shaky ground, but Divine Victoria, for all her absences to assist the Herald of Andraste, was holding it together. The Herald of Andraste herself had changed some- though not in a way that she would no longer despise being called Herald. _ **

**_Fen’Harel, the great elven would-be god, lived in luxury while the rest of Thedas, those whom he had planned for their deaths, struggled against the changes. Deep in the Arbor Wilds was the new Arlathan, expanding every day. Scouts reported seeing new buildings as each day passed, with hundreds of new elves being recorded every week. Unfortunately, it was extremely difficult to get into Arlathan, even for Lelianna’s greatest spies._ **

**_Ativ looked up from his book, setting the quill down as one of the said spies walked into the rotunda. His mother, who was sitting at the desk in the center of the room, looked up and smiled tiredly- it had seemed like she had not slept since the Tear._ **

“Report for you, Ser.”

“Ah, yes, Sulenera, was it?”

“Yes, Ser. Arlathan has slowed its growth. There are still new additions every once upon a time, but no large expansions.”

“Then it seems Fen’Harel and his people have begun to settle. Tell me, Sulenera, has my theory about his people been confirmed?”

“There has been no proof the appearing elves are previous spirits, Ser. My apologies.”

Vyrina laughed, waving her hand dismissively. “Ma serranas, thank you, Sulenera. It is not important. Thank you for your report.”

The agent merely bowed and left the rotunda, leaving Vyrina to sigh and glance at her son. He grinned at her, hoping to lift her swiftly dropping spirits. “Did I tell you that Varric is assisting me in writing a book about the Tear?”

“You mean you will be assisting him in writing a book?” Vyrina teased, knowing Varric would never have let go of a story quite so easily. Ativ laughed, his ears growing red.

“It’s a co-authorship!”

The two laughed for a moment, and Ativ blew on his papers to dry them before closing the barely written book and setting it down. Vyrina went back to her paperwork, but it wasn’t long before he caught her staring at the murals on the walls. It had been her decision to make the rotunda her study, but that did not stop her dismay each day.

“I will be leaving for the Arbor Wilds soon, Ativ. Now that Fen’Harel has settled, it will be easier to speak with him.”

“Mamae, are you quite sure I can’t go?”

Vyrina sighed, shaking her head at her son. He has 18 now, more than old enough to legally join the ranks of the Dareth Guard and the Nightingale’s Spies. He knew how to sword fight, and was quite good at controlling his magic, having already been a mage before the Tear. However, he was her son, and for him to be in danger.

“Mamae, please.”

“I… Nuvemin, Ativ. But you must promise me you will be safe! Anything Commander Cullen, or anyone there, asks you to do, you shall do it. No questions asked. And if they ask you to return, do it!”

The boy sighed and nodded. It was better than he had hoped for, however. “What exactly are you going to try and do?”

“I’m going to try and change the Dread Wolf’s heart, da’len.”


	3. I'm Headed Straight For The Castle

Ativ was beginning to regret his wish to join his mother and her inner circle through the Emerald Graves and to Arlathan. He was allowed to do no more than be a lookout, and Vyrina was too busy scouting ahead and discussing her plans with Lelianna to speak with him.

Vyrina noticed this, but she was, once again, too busy. It seemed like every waking moment was spent talking with Lelianna about their plans.

“You must speak to him as nothing more than someone you are negotiating with. Showing favor towards him, weakness-”

“But couldn't that gain me favor from himself? I know Solas has not forgotten me, Lelianna. He still walks in my dreams. If I could only-”

“Vyrina, using personal influence is not something to attempt immediately. Did none of Josephine’s lessons leave an impact?”

“Dorian, can you make her stop?” Vyrina whined, raising her voice to grab the attention of Dorian. He had left the Imperium in the capable hands of Maeve and other allies to join Vyrina on her quest. Along with Dorian was the Iron Bull, Vivienne de Fer, Cullen Rutherford, and Sera. 

Cassandra and Josephine remained at Skyhold, leading in Vyrina’s absence. One of the things left out of Ativ’s book was the constant war being waged across Thedas, as well as what was being called Fade-Sickness. People were _becoming_ part of the Fade, their bodies lost. Vyrina was currently in charge of finding a cure, as well as a way to prevent it from happening in the first place, but now that was left to Josie and Cass.

It took a month to travel from Skyhold to the boundaries of Arlathan, but they had finally arrived. Hidden just beyond sight, Cullen listed out their plan once more.

“We will all be doing this as a team. Remember, our goal is to keep the element of surprise with us. Fen’Harel is under the impression that Sera and Vyrina are off doing a Red Jenny mission, and that the rest of us have been ordered to inspect Arlathan. The knowledge will be believed, as it was placed expertly by Lelianna. Vivienne’s disguising spell should hold up quite nicely for the two of you, and Ativ won't need one. Until she drops it down, you are merely Dareth Agents who are accompanying the rest of us. Remember to act as so. Are we all ready?”

Nods and a grunt from Bull, and they were off. Vyrina grimaced as the tingling magic fell over her face. She glanced at Sera and found the discomfort mirrored, though it was mirrored upon the face of a black haired shem. A quick glance in the reflection of her metal arm revealed that she was now a dark skinned elf with the most ridiculous hair and a spattering of freckles crowning her face.

Not exactly how she planned to reunite with Solas, but it would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how short it is! A new chapter should be coming withing the next few days, though.
> 
> If you want to see what my Inquistor looks like (while not under the disguise spell), check out the header on my tumblr, da-len-young-lethallan.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Oops

The plan… did not go as planned. The moment they group crossed the borders into Arlathan, they were surrounded and immediately brought to a set of dungeons, disarmed, and had a spell cast upon them that prevented magic from happenings from anyone. They were promised that Fen’Harel would make the decision on their fate soon enough, and left in the dank darkness.

“Vyrina, may I see your arm? The metal one.” Lelianna spoke to break the silence, calm and collected despite the situation. The arm had escaped inspection, as Vivienne’s spell had held until they were alone. After unfastening the stiff and seemingly useless arm, Vyrina slid it to Lelianna. 

“There’s some tools in it I can use to get us out. However, I recommend that only you and one other person proceed. Should those guards return, it will be easy to hide the absence of two people from a group of eight- six, once you leave.” As Lelianna proceeded to work on picking the lock on the door, Vyrina looked over her companions. Bringing Vivienne or Iron Bull would be almost looking for a fight. Bringing Lelianna or Cullen would definitely add the formal effect, as if it were the Inquisitor and her advisor. Bringing Dorian would most likely end with Dorian shouting at Fen’Harel for how he had hurt Vyrina, same with Sera- although Sera would carry out this scolding with far more bees. 

None of the choices, however, felt quite right. She had never grown comfortable doing field missions with her advisors, and didn’t want to cause conflict through other means.

“Ativ.” The name came out without Vyrina considering the full weight of it. She realized it was too late now to change her mind, and took a deep breath. “I want Ativ to come with me.”

 

Vyrina could swear that Vivienne was glaring at her, but paid it no mind. She gestured for her son to stand and moved towards the cell door. Lelianna did not seem to have an opinion on the choice, handing Vyrina her arm back as the door clicked and swung open on soundless hinges.

“The throne room is not far from here. Take the stairs down this hallways up two floors. That’s where the servants quarters are, you’ll be able to slip through largely unnoticed. Take the largest hallway down to the end, and the door on the right will open to a stairway that leads into the hallway outside of the ballroom. Take the door directly in front of you- not the one on the right, that’s the kitchen. Do you understand?”

Ativ was nodding before Vyrina had a chance to. She fastened her arm back on and stepped into the dungeon hallway, leaving her bow and arrows behind. Ativ grabbed his staff and managed to hide most of it under his cloak, and they began to make their way to Fen’Harel.

~~  
With only a few odd looks from the servants up in the servants quarters, Vyrina and Ativ made it to the hallway outside of the throne room.

“Are you ready, da’len?” Vyrina asked her son in a low tone, hand on the door handle.

“This potentially could end in battle. Do you really believe it would be smart to call me da’len right now?” 

“Fine, fine. Are you ready, _lethallin_?”

“You are the one who is going to see your lover after years of being apart.”

“Considering that, I… am prepared.”

With that, she pushed open the door with enough force that it hit the wall. The noise echoed through the throne room, drawing everyone’s attention to the two intruders. 

Vyrina took purposeful steps into the room, her face seemingly void of all emotion. Ativ had never truly seen his mother in action, and was watching with guarded fascination. The two came to a stop in the center of the room- and then, Vyrina bowed. Bent completely at the waist, the way to great high Orlesian nobles. Ativ followed suite, catching a glimpse of the offended Fen’Harel.

“Andaran atish’an, Fen’Harel. You see, I have come as part of a diplomatic party to negotiate with the great god of yourself- but was accosted with quite some ridiculousness and not even given the chance to explain myself. Luckily, my party is that of a resourceful one, and they were able to get me out of your dungeons to arrive at my audience.”

Silence seemed to stretch endlessly as Fen’Harel was left speechless by the appearance of his lost lover. Eventually, Vyrina cleared her throat and spoke again.

“You see, the people outside of Arlathan are… suffering. Many are becoming afflicted by an illness we have dubbed Fade-Sickness. They, for lack of a better word, fade away. Quite a spectacle, I assure you. Not to mention the rampant corrupted spirits- even our greatest protections seem to be faltering under their bombardment.  
“It does not seem to be that you’ve had this problem, Fen’Harel, which is why we have come to you. My scouts report that only one of your people has passed away, which was from what they believe to be an accident with construction. The elf went inside a building that was in progress, and was rushed out looking much worse for wear.”

No response, once more. Vyrina sighed, boths arms folded behind her back. This seemed it would a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This was originally going to be two separate chapters but they seemed too short like that, shorter than what I already do.


End file.
